En Highschool DxD con el sistema de naruto
by Novelmaniac
Summary: que pasaria si un desconocido cayera en el mundo de DxD con un sistema que te puede dar poderes de el mundo ninja Se que es un resumen bastante malo espero que me perdonen también puede cambiar de T a M mas adelante tendre que verlo y por favor lea lo que esta antes del prólogo ya que es importante Atentamente un novato escritor
1. Chapter 1

Buenas Esta es mi primera historia y estoy usando el prologo como prueba para poder ver bien como se usa esta pagina.

También yo no soy dueño de nada, lo saque del anime naruto y el sistema me basé en la novela In Different World With Naruto System sin embargo lo modifique un poco y también la novela / manga / anime de Highschool DxD

Yo voy a volver a sacar el resto de los capitulos cuando se puede no prometo nada ya que escribo cuando me siento de la gana Así que puedo tener meses en que no subo nada yo hago esto por diversión nada mas agradezco que se molesten en leer mi historia Y nos vemos cuando saque el siguiente capitulo

También cada capítulo será como un libro de la novela ej .: El capítulo 1 es todo lo sucedido con lo de Reynare después del capítulo 2 será el duelo con Raiser el capítulo 3 Kokabiel y las excalibur y así sigue

No sé si esto es legal ya que es bastante fiel a la novela ligera solo con algunos cambios que ya verán si termino todo esto

DUEÑOS DE LO QUE APARECE EN ESTA HISTORIA:

Highschool DxD (Mundo y mayoría de los personajes): Ichiei Ishibumi y Miyama-Zero.

Naruto (Poderes del OC): Masashi Kishimoto

In Different World With Naruto System (Systema del OC): 鱼丸酱醋米 (no sé cómo sería en español)

* * *

PROLOGO:

Ubicación desconocida.

En un bosque se desespera en un chico joven que no parecía mayor que 15 años.

Levantándose lentamente el chico dijo

"Dónde estoy?"

'Espera, espera, donde estoy? Cálmate, respira hondo y exhala ... '

Unas pocas respiraciones después

'Uff, listo ahora estoy un poco más tranquilo, así que ahora recuerda, soy akibashi sora, 17 años y estaba en mi cuarto esperando que salga un nuevo episodio de esa serie nueva y ... no recuerdo, pero me acuerdo de mi familia, Mis amigos Todo lo que no recuerdo luego de eso, Un sueño? No creo, todo es demasiado real para que sea un sueño. ¿Secuestrado? Es probable, pero ¿por qué estoy en un bosque sin nadie alrededor y sin ataduras?'

'No entiendo nada de lo que sucede'

Sora se encontró quemando el cerebro para descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

'Bueno creo que por ahora mirar alrededor de un descubre algo.'

Así es como se levanta, pero de repente se queda quieto.

'¿Mi punto de vista es más pequeño ?, ¡¿no puede ser, me encogí?! Pero no tiene sentido ! Si no es eso que es?'

'Tal vez ... No, no hay manera de que me haya reencarnado, sé que soy otaku y me he leído algunas de las novelas, pero la reencarnación es imposible, ¿también si es posible dónde está dios? ¿Que alguien me lo diga y me de mis ventajas por reencarnar? Jajaja que gracioso, eso es ... '

De repente un dolor agudo le asalto la cabeza, pero paso igual de rápido que como vino.

"Ding ... se encontró un anfitrión !, comenzando escaneo, ¡escaneo completo! ¡El anfitrión cumple con los requisitos!"

"Quien está ahí! Salga"

Sora empezó a ver a su alrededor para encontrar al que hablo.

"Anfitrión no se asuste, soy el administrador del sistema, solo tiene que pensar o decir 'Menú' para ver la interfaz."

En ese momento sora dudo, pero el logro descubrir que esa voz vino de su cabeza.

'¿Bien, no puedo pasarme nada si lo intento ¿verdad?'

"Menú"

Delante suyo apareció repentinamente una venta semi-transparente con solo una entrada que dice "escoja su regalo por los problemas"

'Bueno está confirmado, me reencarnado, maldita sea. Sé que no era tan unido con mi familia, pero aun así ... *Suspiro* me pregunto que pensaran ellos, habré muerto? ¿Simplemente desaparecido? Lo que sea, lo dejare para después.'

"Oye, administrador ahora qué?"

"Solo tienes que tocar o pensar la entrada que te gustaría"

'Escoja tu regalo por los problemas'

La venta de repente se remplaza por otro solo que este parece ser diferente

Dice: escoja que tipo de futuro quiere tener, pero recuerda que algunos tienen restricciones que tienden en el futuro que ahora se explican junto a las opciones.

Opciones:

1) Mundo Naruto (hay algunas opciones que están restringidas si no eres humano)

2) Mundo Fate / Stey Night (son todas las de su serie y si no tienes cuidado puedes morir fácilmente)

3) Mundo DMC (cualquiera de su saga y tendrás que cambiar de raza un diablo y tener sanciones al hablar con otra raza que sepa que no sos de su raza puede generar que te ataquen)

4) Mundo The Gamer (es muy posible que si te descubren te usen como rata de laboratorio o peor)

Bueno eso es todo elige sabiamente que esta opción será permanente, me disculpo por los problemas y el deseo suerte en su nueva vida.

'Bueno, esto es complicado, lo primero parece que el mundo en el que estoy hay más razas que solo humano y de alguna manera se puede cambiar de raza y por las opciones que tengo debo suponer que puedo estar en algún mundo de anime O juegos, pero esto no me dice mucho asique vamos a pensar bien.

'La primera opción es una muy tentadora ya que soy muy fan y las restricciones no son la gran cosa, la segunda ya es un no, nunca fui muy fan de la serie y si lo elijo es muy probable que muera, la tercera tampoco porque Me obliga a tener que cambiarme de raza y si el mundo es alguien que odian a los diablos me sera muy difícil vivir mi vida.

Eso me deja con la primera y la última, pero para ser sincero la última es demasiado peligroso con la situación actual por estar desinformado en mi situación.

"Hombre que pena, sonaba bien tener mi vida como un juego, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer"

'Elijo la primera'.

"Procesando elección, completo. Se encontraron recuerdos con información parecida. Remodelando interface para que coincida, completa.

'Bueno, por algo similar supongo que se refiere aquel fanfic de elementos de naruto y un mundo género xuanhuan. Fue buena, aunque la terminaron demasiado abrupta.

Pero bueno me voy de tema, ¿qué ahora que?

"Anfitrión, solo debes ir a 'Menú' y recuerda yo solo aparece cuando cuando necesito explicaciones para cosas nuevas"

'De acuerdo, ai va mi posible compañero confiable para no volver a loco por estar solo, lo que mar solo debo encontrar una civilización y rezar a la persona que me trajo aquí que el mundo no sea un maldito infierno. 'menú''

La pantalla semitransparente ahora hay 6 que son:

"Sistema Ninjutsu"

"Tienda de Sistema"

"Sistema Doujutsu"

"Sistema de Invocación"

"Misiones de Sistema"

"Inventario"

'Bueno, Realmente es similar, aunque porque aparece Doujutsu yo no tengo ninguno'

"Anfitrión, se puede escoger uno dentro de la pestaña"

"¿¡What!?"

¿!Enserio!? Genial, espero que este el sharingan siempre quise tener esos ojos. Supongo que usa la misma mecánica que antes 'Sistema Doujutsu' '

La pantalla cambio una otra que dice:

Bueno parece que escoge el camino de un ninja, tendrás cualquiera de las dos opciones para escoger

1) Sharingan

2) Byakugan

Recuerda una vez que elijas uno el otro para el bloqueo para siempre y nunca para tener un no ser que te lo implantes, escoge con cuidado.

'Mmm, bueno supongo que es así, es una pena que nunca llegare a tener el Byakugan, su visión de 360 grados y la capacidad de ver las cosas de las cosas es muy útil, pero el Sharingan es más útil más en el futuro'

'Elijo el primero'

"Anfitrión, ¿estás seguro de su decisión?"

'Si'

"Entendido, es probable que sienta dolor en los ojos, no te asustes solo una vez hasta el Mangekyō"

De repente un dolor agudo asalto a sus ojos, quería gritar, pero la voz no salía y sus parpados están serrados total mente, esta fue su primera vez sintiendo tanto dolor en toda su vida.

"Felicidades anfitrión por conseguir Sharingan 1 Tomoe"

Joder, como dolió !" Grito

'Se supone que tengo que me siento lo mismo o peor más adelante ?, joder el de aquella serie solo lo empezó a sentir a partir del Mangekyō, mejor me calmo'

Luego de que se calmara empezó a revisar las siguientes entradas y se dio cuenta que en la primera opción esta subdividido en otros tres:

"Sistema Ninjutsu": Ninjutsu (todo el Ninjutsu que estuvo en la serie de los comunes hasta los prohibidos, excepto Kekkei Genkai)

Taijutsu (enseñar todos los tipos de Taijutsu y cómo entrenarlos, también abarca habilidades como las ocho puertas celestiales, excepto Kekkei Genkai)

Genjutsu (todos los genjutsu que se creó, excepto por Kekkei Genkai

'Todo parece estar bien y parece ser que puede comprar más Kekkei Genkai, pero enserio que alivio que me enseñara los jutsus, realmente no se lo que haría, sin embargo, aunque ahora que lo pienso debe ser normal al fin y al cabo el Ninjutsu junto con el Taijutsu Son las más grandes armas de los ninjas '

"Tienda del Sistema": Armas (aquí encontrarás todo lo que puedes ver armas de kunais hasta gunbai)

Vestimentas (aquí estarán las armas y ropas)

Otros (cualquier otra cosa que no se clasifique en ninguno de los anteriores como papel de Fūinjutsu a encendedores)

'Bastante auto-explicativo y no puedo esperar para obtener un Gunbai es el mejor arma cuando lo juntas con el Sharingan'

"Sistema Doujutsu": Sharingan 2 Tomoes: 2000 PS

'Espera, Administrador que es PS y como los gano'

"PS es Puntos del Sistema y se ganan ya sea matando enemigos o completando misiones, ten en cuenta que si matas a enemigos por debajo de tu nivel la cantidad de PS que gana será menor y después de cierto umbral ya no darán, también se usan En todos los demás excepto en el Ninjutsu, Inventario y Misiones "

'Veo, Bueno debí suponerlo y en cuanto a no darme puntos en algún momento es razonable, molesto, pero lo entiendo'

"Sistema de invocación": (aquí están todas las bestias que aparecieron en la franquicia incluye Bijū)

'Genial, no puedo esperar ese momento en el que este peleando con mis enemigos y BUM kuchiyose no jutsu y sacar a cualquiera de los Bijū, la cara de mis enemigos debe ser genial de ver'.

"Misiones de Sistemas": (aquí el sistema de las misiones y el mar común que se puede negar las cosas y la historia principal que no te puede negar y las recompensas varían dependiendo de la dificultad 1 estrella = fácil, 2 estrellas = normal, 3 estrellas = Difícil, 4 estrellas = muy difícil, 5 estrellas = infernal)

'Bueno, fácil de entender, pero esto me confirme que estoy dentro de un mundo de juego o anime'

"Inventario": (se puede guardar solo lo que sea que se gane dentro de ID: CREATE o compres del sistema)

Espera, ¿qué? ¿No es de The Gamer? ¿Administrador que pasa?

"Debido a que en el mundo que estas no podrás sacar todo el potencial al sistema asique se te regaló estos dos como consecuencia"

'Genial, aunque solo se puede guardar lo que ganas dentro de la habilidad será muy útil y esto también confirma que el mundo donde menos es pacifico por ahora y las demás razas o bien se esconden los humanos lo aceptan ya sea como iguales O peor ... Lo que el sea ya me arreglare ¿ahora qué? '

"Vuelve al 'Menú'"

'Menú'

"Sistema Ninjutsu"

"Tienda de Sistema"

"Sistema Doujutsu"

"Sistema de Invocación"

"Misiones de Sistema"

Inventario

PS: 100

Dinero: 0

¡Mensaje!

'Mmm, supongo que esos PS y Dinero son mis PS Y Dinero totales por lo tanto' Mensaje ''

-Bueno, supongo que como terminado de leer todas las entradas para conocer lo básico asique te doy esos 100PS como premio de misión tutorial, ya es hora de que explora el mundo te deseo suerte y una última pista este mundo lo conoces te deseo suerte

"Bueno, empecemos con lo primero, entrenando chakra"

El chakra es el pan y mantequilla para los ninjas, es una combinación de energía física y espiritual, pero por eso los ninjas en el mundo de naruto Comen tanto porque la energía física reside en las células del cuerpo causando que el cuerpo necesite más Alimentos que una persona normal para reponer las energías perdidas

"Administrador, ¿voy a tener los mismos problemas que el resto de los ninjas?"

"No, porque el aire en este mundo lleva rastros de energía física contaminada pero el sistema se encarga de purificarla"

"Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba, ¿hay energía física en el mundo y está contaminado? ¿En qué mundo estoy? Ahora me pica mi curiosidad por saberlo, pero primero entrenar un poco de chakra por si lo necesito, aunque espero que no "

Luego de encontrar una guía de cómo practicar el chakra en el sistema empecé a practicar y luego de unos 5 minutos para sentir una sensación en el interior que pensó que es chakra.

'Wow, 5 minutos y ya cultivar un poco de chakra? Este cuerpo tiene un poco de talento al parecer '

Así, sora empezó a cultivar y sin el saber pasaron unas 10 horas.

'Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, ya está haciendo tarde y aunque practicar chakra no me consume mi energía física demasiado aun me puede dar hambre, hombre como deseo saber dónde está la ciudad o alguna villa humana para algo de comer'

'Bueno, tomare mi idea original e ir a los alrededores'

Luego de haberlo decidido se puso en marcha caminando por la dirección aleatoria

'A ver más que una locación para encontrar un lugar para dormir con un techo, también busque información sobre este mundo, según la persona que me trajo aquí lo quiero conocer este mundo, y bueno ahora que lo pienso debo probar para saber Cuál es mi elemento, debido al Sharingan debo tener el elemento fuego asique también debo tener al menos uno más, mmm y buscar la comida ya que el dinero supongo que lo hallare en ID: CREATE '

Mientras caminaba se pudo ver en la distancia de un edificio

'¡Genial! Estoy cerca de una ciudad y por lo que puedo ver el mundo es un mundo algo modernizado, ¿ahora que lo pienso cual es mi historia de fondo? Mmm iré con lo clásico, huérfano y duermo donde pueda '

Mientras que la corrida hacia la ciudad no se evita volverse emocionado por las posibles aventuras que le deparan en el futuro.

Cuando llegue a la espera de que el recibo es un cartel con palabras en japonés que dice

"Bienvenido a ciudad Kuoh"

'Genial, ya sé en qué mundo estoy, estoy en el mundo de Highschool DxD, mejor me ando con cuidado por los demonios callejeros y los grupos de Rías y Sona, aunque ahora entiendo porque me dieron ID: CREATE en este mundo aparte de Los demonios callejeros, matar a cualquiera de los demás en solo poniéndome una marca en mi espalda.

Entrando en la ciudad, el recibo de la sora se hace de la ropa que lleva una vieja vieja y un poco mayor para él junto con su pelo parecido al de Jin Kazama.

'Bueno, esto ayudará a mi cuartada, pero me dificultará reunir información de la gente, también debo descubrir en qué momento de la línea de tiempo estoy, ahora que lo pienso la entrada de búsquedas del sistema no me dijo ninguna búsqueda ¿por qué? '

"Debido a que solo se abrió cuando empiece la serie, pero en ocasiones especiales se te dan misiones, aunque no se haya empezado la trama, también tienes una casa, las llaves están en el inventario y la casa está cerca de la academia Kuoh "

'Enserio ?, bueno es la confirmación antes de que empiece la trama, si no me equivoco empieza cuando issei está en el segundo por lo que 1 año o 2 más hasta que empiece la serie, me gustaría tener un Mangekyō para ese momento y lo de la casa no me lo esperaba, pero es mejor así '

Mientras que sora pensaba sus piernas lo estaban llevando a su nueva casa.

' Bueno, mientras que llego a poner un horario de ejercicio para prepararme de lo que el futuro tiene que darme, primero meditar hasta el máximo, después comer, después entrenar y ya sea Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y el final practicar los sellos de mano. Mmm, también tengo que ver que ofrece el ID: CREAR para ganar más PS y así poder evolucionar el sharingan, uf mucho por hacer y muy poco tiempo, debo poder utilizar lo antes posible el kage bunshin no jutsu o el taju kage bunshin no jutsu para Así poder entrenar más, pero por ahora estoy contentare llegar a Chūnin o Tokubetsu Jōnin antes de que empiece la serie, espero poder llegar * suspiro * mejor me concentrar en llegar antes de la noche como puedo ver si puedo ganar dinero en el ID: CREATE Para poder comer algo hoy

Así, mientras que sora pensaba llego a su casa, una casa de un piso,

"Asique este va a mi casa de ahora en adelante eh ?, bueno mejor que nada supongo"

Mientras la sora hablaba de las llaves del inventario y luego abrió la puerta.

'Vamos a ver, un cuarto, un baño, cocina, comedor, eh, básico pero lo suficiente bueno, también ya viene con los muebles básicos'

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, camina asía su cuarto y se sienta en su cama.

"Administrador, ¿cómo hago para usar el ID: CREATE?"

"Solo tienes que pensar en eso y ver una explicación"

"ID: CREATE"

Luego de pronunciar, frente a él una ventana aparece.

"ID: CREATE":

Entrenamiento (aquí encontrarás un buen lugar para entrenar, no hay seres aparte de tu y encontrar todo lo que necesitas para entrenar Taijutsu y Ninjutsu)

Zombis (esta habilidad ira aumentando junto a la fuerza de la persona que está solo en los zombis, la relación de tiempo que puede tener 1 min - 10 min y no hay nadie envejecer dentro de esta habilidad, pero cuidado y que las heridas recibieron seguirán igual )

'Ok, esta habilidad es realmente una habilidad salvavidas, por ahora vamos a haber y hay comida en la heladera y luego entrenar los sellos hasta que me de sueño'

Luego de una comida muy simple que por suerte había en la helada, comenzó a buscar los sellos en el sistema.

'Haber, aquí está los 12 sellos básicos que son pájaro, jabalí, perro, dragón, liebre, caballo, mono, buey, carnero, rata, serpiente y tigre, bueno ahora a entrenarlos como un loco antes de dormir'

Luego de 2 horas de entrenamiento con los sellos, fui capaz de hacerlos sin tropezar con mis manos

'Uf, que aburrido fue eso, por ahora terminamos con el entrenamiento'

Mientras pensaba eso se dio cuenta que la luna ya estaba saliendo y no pudo dejar de verla mientras activaba el compartir sin darse cuenta y empezaba a girar muy lentamente.

'Padre, madre y hermanita, pregunto cómo estarán ustedes por allá, espero que no haya demasiados deprimidos por lo que me paso'

Mientras que se sentía triste su parpado empezaron a bajar hasta que se quedó dormido.

Mañana siguiente

"Nnn, * exhala * al parecer realmente no fue un sueño, bueno es mi primer mañana en este mundo, asique que hago me falta dinero y es demasiado peligroso contra los zombis sin un arma por ahora, lo que el mar mejor entreno y Luego veo "

Luego de entrenar y comer

"Que hago sin dinero me moriré de hambre, pero sin preparaciones será peligroso ir ... Uf lo que sea si ni siquiera puedo contra un simple zombie menos podre contra enemigos futuros"

'ID: CREATE ZOMBIES'

¿Deseas tener alguna relación de tiempo?

'Si, el máximo'

Luego de pensar en eso sintió un escalofrío y dejo de escuchar los ruidos de los animales

"Supongo que estoy dentro, ¿dónde están los zombis?"

"Anfitrión, tu casa está marcado como punto seguro por lo tanto no aparecen dentro, también las estructuras estarán vacías excepto por los tesoros que sirve solo para vender en la 'Tienda del Sistema' excepto por el dinero que se puede sacar y usar fuera Del sistema "

"Eh, ahí va mi idea de buscar armas en las otras casas, * suspiro * lo que sea ... espera, ¿cuánto vale un kunai en la tienda?"

"80 PS"

"..."

"F * ck !, como no lo pensé antes, Administrador cómprame un kunai"

Estas seguro

"Si"

Ding

Luego de escuchar ese sonido como un timbre volvió a hablar el administrador

"Se ha almacenado en el inventario y se han restado 80 PS"

"Menú"

"Sistema Ninjutsu "

"Tienda de Sistema"

"Sistema Doujutsu"

"Sistema de Invocación"

"Misiones de Sistema"

"Inventario"

PS: 20

Dinero: 0

Inventario

"Inventario"

-Llaves de casa

-Kunai x1

Luego de confirmar y sacar el kunai dirigido a la puerta de la casa

Bueno, allá vamos.

Abriendo la puerta que el primero que sus ojos ven es un cuerpo podrido con un ojo fuera del zócalo y el medio de la piel de la cara desaparecido

"WAAAA !"

Cayendo hacia atrás por la sorpresa y el asco, se da cuenta de que el zombi no lo sigue

"Uf, me sorprendió eso"

Respirando hondo y tratando de calmarse empieza a pensar

'Joder, no pensé que está bien y no hay nada mejor que nunca me sorprenderé así no me veo un buen futuro'

Luego de terminar de pensar se levantó y se puso en guardia como lo vio visto en la serie con los puños en alta casi como en el boxeo y el kunai de agarre invertido en su mano derecha

"Esto contara como mi primera muerte no es así?"

Mientras trataba de calmar su mente hablando consigo mismo da un paso adelante y apuñala con el kunai en la cabeza del zombi

"GLWP"

Cuando el kunai pasa dentro de la cabeza del zombi empieza a sentir que lo que tiene en su estómago empieza a subir y amenaza con salir, pero a la fuerza lo detiene

'No lo dejes salir, aguantar y perdura sino nunca hacer avanzar'

Luego de llegar a hacer lo que se precie es tranquilo sin que salga nada se envió

'Que estuvo cerca, pensé que realmente terminando vaciando mi estómago, pero creo que ahora lo podré llevar a lo mejor de lo espero sino realmente voy a sufrir en el futuro hasta que me acostumbre a esa sensación'

Luego de pensar que se levantó y empezó a buscar el cadáver

¿Donde está el cadáver y mis gotas?

"Anfitrión todo lo que ganes será guardado directamente en el inventario y el cadáver desaparece después de matarlo, también diez en cuenta que los kunais que se encuentran en el cuerpo de su enemigo cuando mataste se separan de ti después de citar la distancia volverán a Tu Inventario "

"Útil, Menú"

Luego de hablar aparece la pantalla del Menú un poco diferente

"Asique los zombis dan 10PS y 100 yen? Nada mal"

Después de volver a sacar el kunai de su inventario cierra todas las ventanas y se aventura fuera de su casa mientras pensaba hasta donde llegar antes de que empiece la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas a todos les agradezco que se hayan tomado las molestias de leer mi primera novela pero les quiero advertir de que yo no me hare ningún compromiso, por lo tanto sacare los capitulos cuando lo termine que puede ser en varios meses, yo solo escribo los sábados y domingos y en algunos momentos no escribo en esos días por eso si esperan que me tome en serio las fechas de salida, en este caso les diré que no va a ser así y en cuanto al texto inútil me disculpo ya que prefiero escribir sobre la marcha mientras hago el capítulo y si se preguntan si estaré tan unido al texto de la novela no va a ser así, será temporal.

gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer todo esto por lo tanto les dejo leer este capítulo

DUEÑOS DE LO QUE APARECE EN ESTA HISTORIA:

Highschool DxD (Mundo y mayoría de los personajes): Ichiei Ishibumi y Miyama-Zero.

Naruto (Poderes del OC): Masashi Kishimoto

In Different World With Naruto System (Systema del OC): 鱼丸酱醋米

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1:

Por las calles de lo que parecen una ciudad fantasma, 3 cuerpos con una sorprendente agilidad corren hacia la dirección en la que escucharon una explosión

Mientras que estos 3 zombis iban en dirección a la ubicación de la explosión no se han dado cuenta de dos ojos rojos con tres magatamas invertidos de color negro que los seguidores ocultos en las sombras de una casa cercana.

Los 3 zombies totalmente inconscientes de lo que se les avecina siguieron corriendo hasta que uno de los tres pisó un cabo fino que hizo que una puerta se le echaba desde arriba con la velocidad suficientes para matarlos, mientras que el que el piso el cable no puedo esquivar debido a que no lo vio, los otros 2 saltaron hacia atrás dejando morir al primero.

Antes de que los otros dos pudieron buscar a quien lo hizo, varias armas en forma de estrella de cuatro puntas fueron hacia ellos.

Uno de los dos zombis logro salvarse mientras usaba a su compañero como escudo, el pobre zombi que se usó como escudo no tuvo tiempo de hacer ningún sonido de queja antes de que desapareciera justo como el primer zombi, mientras que el último zombi que se quedó vivo Buscaba al que los atacó.

El zombi encontró a su atacante, un chico de pelo negro con unos ojos rojos que estaba moviendo sus manos de una forma rara.

El zombi no quería esperar para comer a su presa comenzó a correr hacia el, cuando estaba a pocos metros de él, el joven pareció terminar de mover sus manos, ahora estaba respirando hondo, mientras llevaba sus manos a su boca y decía

"Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu"

Y lo último que vio el zombi fue una enorme bola de fuego.

"Uf, termine al fin" dijo el chico luego de ver al último zombi desaparecer

"Es hora de que valla saliendo, mañana comienza la academia y por lo tanto se acerca el día cuando los engranajes del destino empiezan a girar"

Después de decir eso el chico dice

"ID: ESCAPE"

Y en un parpadeo de ojos el paisaje cambia de esa ciudad vacía a un cuarto ligeramente amueblado, levantándose de la cama ve un sobre sobre la mesita de luz al lado de la cama que dice

"Academia Kuoh para uchiha sora"

El chico ahora identificado como sora gime al estirar su cuerpo

"En serio, este último año fue una locura y repetitivo, ahora volver a ver más loco y no repetitivo genial"

Mientras decía eso no pudo dejar de recordar el pasado año

FlashBack

unos días después de su llegada a este mundo

"Ya tengo algunos puntos guardados en el sistema debería ver cual es mi atributo de chakra"

"Administrador comprame un papel de chakra"

"Entendido anfitrión"

Ding

"Se te a dejado el papel de chakra en el inventario"

Cuando escucho eso fue al inventario para sacar el papel de chakra

"Me pregunto cuales seran mis atributos"

'Si no me equivoco este papel funcionaba para medir el o los elementos que uno podía usar. mmm sí era fuego el papel arderá, viento el papel se cortará, rayo el papel se arruga, tierra el papel se desintegrara y agua el papel se mojara y si alguien tiene varios sería un trozo se arderá otro se mojara otro se cortara y así sucesivamente dependiendo del número de atributos tienes. ¿No? lo que sea probemos'

Cuando termino de pensar todo lo que sabía del papel de chakra, inyectó un poco de chakra en el papel y lo que paso dejo a sora con la boca abierta

Un trozo se incendió otro se mojo otro se desintegró el otro se arrugó y al final se dividió

"Tres elementos, fuego, rayo y aire, al igual que en la novela eh, pero eso está bien los mejores jutsus son de esos atributos"

Luego de pensar dije

"Sistema comprame los manuales sobre como entrenar esos atributos"

"Entendido"

Vuelta al tiempo normal

'Aun no puedo cortar la cascada con mi atributo de aire, es bueno que no necesite ocuparme del atributo fuego gracias al sharingan'

Mientras terminaba de pensar sobre los elementos y mi incapacidad de usarlos a su mejor potencial

'Ahora que lo pienso como está pasando aquella cajera'

FlashBack

'Han pasado dos meses desde que el video de este mundo y ya me acostumbró a mi rutina de entrenamiento, pero mejor me relajo ya que si sigo así me va a dar algo al corazón, pero ¿qué hacer? Ha ya se me iré a ver la ciudad así me aprendo los lugares que aparecen en la historia '

Después de haber decidido hacer lo que se levantó de la cama y cambia una ropa mejor para dar paseos.

'De paso me compro la cena'

Terminado de pensar, se puso en marcha alrededor de la ciudad, pasó por la academia y el puente donde Issei y reynare disfrazada de yuuma se encuentra, también pasó el parque y no pude evitar pensar

'Mi casa está cerca de los tres lugares eh, conveniente ya que es prácticamente donde sucede todo lo de los ángeles caídos y luego lo de kokabiel y su intento de reiniciar la guerra'

También pasó a la iglesia que al parecer está abandonado y no parece que reynare y su grupo sigue ocupado

Luego de su gira por la ciudad, fue en dirección a su casa mientras se hizo de noche y entró a una tienda que estaba de paso.

Cuando entró lo primero que le saludo fue un hombre armado con un cuchillo señalando a la cajera y la cajera parecía estar llorando, ambos le dirigieron la mirada luego de abrir la puerta

"..."

"..."

"..."

Todos se quedaron callados, antes de que el tipo enmascarado gritara mientras que él apuntaba con el cuchillo

"Dame todo dinero y levanta las manos"

"No"

"…¡Qué!"

El hombre se detiene un momento antes de ponerse furioso y empezaba a agitar el cuchillo en su dirección

"Maldito niño hazme caso o te apuñalare y ..."

Sin ni siquiera dejarlo terminar de hablar, fue y con su mano izquierda el agarro la muñeca que sostenía el cuchillo torciendolo, haciendo que el cuchillo cayera mientras que el codo de su brazo derecho le golpeaba en la boca del estómago sacan el aire de los pulmones Y antes de que se pudiera recuperar le torció ambos brazos detrás de su espalda y dijo

"Señora si tiene algo con que atar a este imbécil traelo y hazme el favor de llamar a las autoridades"

"S ... ¡Si!"

Después de salir de su estupor la cajera rápidamente llamó a las autoridades mientras que buscaba algunas cuerdas que tenían en la trastienda, las autoridades no tardaron en llegar y se llevaron al ladrón mientras que el otro hacía las preguntas

Vuelta al tiempo normal

'En serio ese ladrón seguro tenía mala suerte de que fuera un entrar en esa tienda y esa era cajera era tan amable de dejar llevar mi cena gratis'

Al final de pensar en eso se rió entre dientes

'Ah también cuando conocí al trío pervertido mientras iba a comprar algo para leer'

Flashback

'Hace como unos 5 meses que empecé a vivir en este mundo, ahora que lo pienso he estado viviendo bien, claro sin contar las hordas de zombis y mi tristeza ocasional al recordar a mi familia…'

*suspira*

'Debería de dejar de pensar en eso y sentirme feliz de que logre conseguir el rango Chūnin medio y logrado el sharingan con los tres magatamas invertidos, que ahora que lo pienso sin contar los estallidos de energía que pienso que debe ser energía demoníaca no he vista nada del lado sobrenatural de este mundo y me pregunto cuál es mi posición en la jerarquía de los demonios, yo supongo que sería: demonio bajo nivel = Genin, medio nivel = Chūnin, alto nivel = Tokubetsu Jōnin, clase ultímate = Jōnin, clase satán = Kage, más allá de satán = Madara, Hashirama, ophis o gran rojo = Kaguya o Rikudou sennin.'

Mientras él pensaba llegó a su destino, una simple tienda de cómics cerca de su barrio.

'Espero que queden copias de esa serie Shōnen'

Luego de pensar eso abrió la puerta de la tienda y dio un paso adentro antes de que se escuchara unas voces

"Motohama déjame ver"

"Si Motohama no lo escondas que solo queda una copia"

"Ok, los dejo ver luego de que la compre"

"Claro, pero date prisa que no puedo esperar a ver esos pechos"

"Si y esas poses son perfectas como me gustaría poder ser el que las saco"

Mirando de dónde venía esa conversación se podían ver a tres chicos.

Uno calvo que estaba soñando sacar fotos

Otro con lentes que tenía una revista para mayores en la mano

Y el otro que supongo que fue el que mencionó querer ver los pechos tenía el pelo marrón.

'Eh? ¿No son esos el trío pervertido? No esperaba ver a issei tan pronto, meh lo que sea mejor no le presto demasiada atención por ahora'

Luego de decidir qué hacer fue directamente al dueño del local

"Hola jefe, tiene lo que reservé"

"Ah eres tu sora, si, si lo tengo dame un momento"

"claro"

'Ahora que lo pienso él es el marido de aquella cajera, aun no entiendo porque trabajan separados'

"Aquí lo tengo, es 1,200 yen"

"Gracias como siempre"

"No hay problemas"

"Eh mi billetera dónde está?"

"Que, no me digas que te olvidaste de tu billetera Motohama"

"Creo que si issei"

"Hey ahora que hacemos no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo sino nos sacaran"

"Tranquilícense, ahora hay que cooperar sino los tres podemos perder la revista"

"Bien dicho issei, la revista vale 1.500 yen cuanto tenemos en total?"

"400"

"600"

"Mierda, yo solo llevo mi dinero de emergencia conmigo por lo que da un total de 1.300"

"¿¡Qué hacemos!?"

"Cálmense y piensen"

"…"

"…"

"Hey jefe son usuales?"

"Si y siempre que vienen compra algo para mayores"

Luego de suspirar el jefe se pone a pensar en cómo tratar con el trio

'Debería ayudarlos? No los veré en un par de meces, pero si lo hago me deben un favor… si porque no'

"Jefe yo pago la diferencia que les falta"

Mientras decía eso sacaba 200 YEN

"Estás seguro?"

"Si, hoy me siento como ser generoso además mi instinto me dice que los volveré a verlos asique pensé en porque no ayudarlos y si alguna vez necesito ayuda es probable que me ayuden y si me equivoco son solo 200 YEN, además estoy esperando que esto cuente como mi buena acción del día"

"Como tú digas"

Dijo el jefe mientras agarraba el dinero

"Nos vemos jefe"

"Cuídate sora"

Luego de despedirme y salir de la tienda me dirigí a casa

Vuelta al tiempo normal

'Después de eso los he visto un par de veces y parece como esos chicos realmente piensan cosas ecchi el 95% del día'

Sacudiendo la cabeza pensando en ellos

'Bueno mejor dejo de pensar en eso y me centro en prepararme para mañana'

"Menú"

"Sistema Ninjutsu "

"Tienda de Sistema"

"Sistema Doujutsu"

"Sistema de Invocación"

"Misiones de Sistema"

"Inventario"

PS: 12.000

Dinero: 100.000 (YEN)

'En serio, Comprar el primer Mangekyō vale 8.000PS y el resto 10.000PS por cada uno, maldita sea, me costó meses ahorrar tanto y luego parece que realmente no es mucho, tal vez no debí haber comprado el conjunto completo de ropa y la Espada de sasuke cuando esta con orochimaru, pero era una buena espada y el traje me hacía verme bien.'

*Suspiro*

'Lo que sea mejor pienso en cual comprar 'Sistema Doujutsu ''

"Sistema Doujutsu"

Debido a que este será tu primer Mangekyō el precio será de 8.000PS a partir de ahí será 10.000PS porque una persona solo puede tener un Mangekyō sharingan sin que se convierta en Eternal Mangekyō sharingan.

Uchiha Madara: 8.000PS

Uchiha Izuna: 8.000PS

Uchiha Obito: 8.000PS

Uchiha Shisui: 8.000PS

Uchiha Itachi: 8.000PS

Uchiha Sasuke: 8.000PS

Tuyo: 8.000PS

'Cuál podría elegir? Mmm Tal vez debería seguir así hasta más adelante al menos cuando pase todo el drama con Raiser, si hagamos eso'

Después de haber cerrado las ventanas del sistema, hay que comer una comida simple antes de hacer su entrenamiento de sellos que hoy termino antes que de costumbre

'Un año y soy capaz de hacer 3 sellos en un segundo y también llegué a Tokubetsu Jōnin, pero ahora apenas siento el aumento de chakra, supongo que debe combatir una pelea a muerte y esperar a que el sharingan evolucionar, que ahora que lo pienso ¿porque debo comprar mi Mangekyō? '

"No es necesario Se puede conseguir de forma natural o gastando PS"

'Veo eso será útil ya que si no me equivoco para ganarlo de forma natural debo experimentar una gran pérdida así mi sharingan puede evolucionar al Mangekyō utilizando el sentimiento de tu corazón'

Después de pensar en su cama

'Es una pena que no podré hacerme un demonio para tener mi propio grupo de subordinados, pero lo que sea, mañana empiezo las clases mejor me duermo'

Al final de pensar cerró los ojos y callo al mundo de los sueños

Mañana siguiente, frente a la Academia Kuoh

Era un día soleado y la puerta de la academia está lleno de gente, mayormente mujeres con pocos hombres y un trío babeando mirando a las mujeres mientras que las mujeres lo miraban con disgustos

'Es bueno ver que estos tres no cambian sino mis días aquí serían muy aburridos'

Luego de reírse en voz baja vio un destello carmesí

'Rias y Akeno eh'

Fue lo que pensó antes de usar su sharingan sin que nadie lo viese

'Como lo pensé Rías y Akeno son Tokubetsu Jōnin por lo tanto el resto de su gente debe ser Chūnin, Sona no debe ser muy diferente, pero me da curiosidad Gasper junto con su sacred gear que nivel estará'

Luego de pensar en eso desactiva su sharingan y siguió su camino a su clase

'Espero estar junto a issei así reírme de sus payasadas en el futuro'

"Ding, Se te ha asignado la misión 'Salva al Pervertido' porque es una misión de historia no se puede rechazar"

'Enserio?, bueno no me lo esperaba ahora, aún falta algunos meses antes de que la historia de la historia, pero meh,'Salva al Pervertido'

"Salva al Pervertido":

Sabes que en algún momento un ángel caído intenara matar a issei y por lo tanto reencarnado en demonio es tu deber como compañero humano darle la posibilidad de elegir si lo desea, aunque el hecho de que se convierte en demonio no cambie

Objetivo: Salva a issei

Recompensas: Agradecimiento de issei, mayor cercanía de Rías y su gente, 1.000PS, convertirte conocido por el lado sobrenatural, odio de reynare

Si fallas: No te conviertes conocido por el lado sobrenatural

'Veo, así que esto va a ser mi primera misión de historia eh, Las recompensas son buenas y no hay castigo y aunque no pueda decir que no, solo puedo no salvar a issei y no pasa nada ya que issei busca ser el rey del harem por lo tanto se hará demonio si eso significa poder conseguirlo'

Llegando a mi salon y observando a mis compañeros noto

'Bueno estoy con issei ahora solo falta esperar hasta que reynare aparezca, me pregunto cuánto tiempo será'

Al ver venir su profesor se fue a sentar en un asiento medio al lado de la ventana

'Issei está sentado en el asiento de protagonista, ironía de la vida ya que él es realmente el protagonista'

Sonriendo antes sus chistes mentales empezó a prestarle atención al profesor

Al comienzo de la historia

PoV Issei

Yo, Hyoudou Issei sé que soy pervertido, nunca me he lamentado por supuesto, ya que pienso que los pecho son lo mejor, aun así, porque ese maldito de Kiba Yuuto el 'Príncipe de Kuoh' debe tener tantas mujeres que lo sigue, vamos él ni siquiera les presta atención y ellas se desmayan en el momento en que las ve, eso no es justo yo quiero tener por lo menos una novia antes de terminar la secundaria, también está mi compañero de clase Uchiha Sora el 'Caballero oscuro', el chico también tiene un séquito de mujeres aunque el me cae mejor porque hace tiempo nos ayudó a pagar una revista ecchi y de vez en cuando nos ayuda a curarnos luego de haber sido golpeados por el club de kendo cuando nos descubrieron espiandolas, claro después de reírse de nosotros pero aun así lo envidio y le he pedido consejos sobre qué hacer, él me había dicho que o bien cambio por completo o sigo siendo como soy hasta que encuentre a alguien que me quiera a pesar de que soy pervertido, sino también puedo intentar convencer a alguna de las mujeres que le siguen ya que a él solo lo molestan, lo intente pospuesto y solo conseguí miradas de disgustos por parte de las mujeres, pensé que nunca tendría novia

"Quer… Querrías salir conmigo?"

"¿Que?"

Eso fue lo único que podía decir en la situación actual, ya que una chica muy bella me está pidiendo a mí, ¡el mayor pervertido de Kuoh a salir una cita!

"Creo que te estas equivocando de persona"

"No tu eres Hyoudou Issei de la academia Kuoh, ¿verdad?"

"Si, pero ¿porque yo?"

"Porque te he visto siempre salir y cada vez que te veía quería estar contigo, asi que que dices ¿quisieras salir conmigo?"

"SI!, por favor sal conmigo…"

"'Yuuma Amano'"

"Ok, Yuuma ¿nos vemos el domingo?"

"Si!"

'No puedo creer mi suerte tengo al fin una novia y sus pechos son enormes'

Mientras issei miraba a sus pechos y 'yuuma' se ruboriza al notar su punto de mira no se dieron de dos pares de ojos observándolos.

PoV Rías

"Dime Akeno, cómo se están moviendo los ángeles caídos"

"Si, Buchou, al parecer uno se acercó al chico que usted me pidió que observará con el nombre de Yuuma Amano para salir en una cita"

'Asique mi presentimiento era real él debe tener algo que haría que esos ángeles caídos quisieran acercarse, ahora realmente quiero unirlo a mi grupo'

"Buchou, piensas hacerlo unir ¿verdad?"

Akeno dijo después de ver la cara de su maestra y amiga

"Si, sabes que necesito toda la ayuda para salir del compromiso con Riser y si los ángeles caídos quieren algo con él significa que será útil"

"Sacred Gear ¿cierto?"

"Lo más probable"

"También está el chico de la misma clase que issei, creo que su nombre era Sora ¿qué opinas de él?"

"Por ahora nada, ya usé el favor que Sona me debía para issei, por lo tanto, debemos dejarlo a ella"

"Pero si se niega a ella lo intentaras ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto, según Kiba el solo le gana en pelea porque él tuvo la pieza de caballero cuando lo reencarne en demonio"

Akeno se sorprendió

"Él es humano?"

"He hablado con Sona de esto y todo muestra que sí"

"Podría saber de lo sobrenatural?"

"No parece, sino no se acercaría a Kiba para pelear de nuevo"

"Entonces qué piensas Buchou"

Akeno pregunto intrigada por el chico llamado sora

"Él debe tener talento aprendiendo solo o con un maestro que no sepa sobre lo sobrenatural aunque esto es muy dudoso, por lo tanto, él debe ser un genio"

Rías suspiro lamentándose que no pudiera añadirlo a su paridad y Akeno interesándose más y más por este kohai suyo

'Que chico más interesante' pensó Akeno

"Dile al resto que nos turnaremos para vigilar a issei de ese ángel caído"

"De acuerdo, Buchou"

PoV Sora

"Asique este domingo empieza eh?"

Después de haber visto a yuuma y issei en el puente supo que todo estaba por empezar

'Me pregunto si estuvo bien que pelee con Kiba eso solo haría llamar la atención en mí.

Meh, lo que sea, con mis habilidades incluso si intentan algo poder salir fácilmente, pero parece que la persona que me quiere reclutar es Sona, tal vez no debí ganarle en ese partido de ajedrez, pero hombre su cara fue genial'

Riéndose del recuerdo de la cara de Sona cuando se dio cuenta que perdió en el ajedrez

'Ahora solo hay que esperar y planificar para que no se vea demasiado forzado el que ayude a mantener a issei vivo'

Luego de que terminara de pensar eso se acostó para dormir mientras esperaba ansiosamente el comienzo de todo

Domingo PoV Issei

'Hoy es el día'

Issei se estaba emocionando cuando recuerda que hoy es el día que ira a su primera cita

'Hombre las caras de la gente cuando se enteraron de que tengo novia fue genial, Matsuda y Motohama no me creían, fue bueno que yuuma-chan me haya llevado un obento sino realmente no me hubiesen creído y se hacen llamar amigos, aunque no los culpo.

Luego está el tonto de Sora que dijo que debe ser la muerte disfrazada ya que está cansado de que las chicas rogarle para que me lleven y todos en la clase asintieron para peor, maldita sea ellos.'

*suspiro*

"Casi es la hora para nuestra cita, no me dejará colgado ¿no?"

Murmuró mientras veía la hora

"Disculpe"

Levantó la cabeza cuando oigo que alguien me llama y lo que veo es una joven de pelo negro y… alas de murciélago? mientras extiende la mano dándome un folleto

"G… Gracias"

La chica sonríe y se va con la aparente intención de dar a otros el mismo folleto

Mirando el folleto veo que tiene una forma rara que incluso quemando mi cerebro no seré capaz de entender y al final del folleto dice '¿Tu vida está completa? puedes desear lo que quieras'

'Por supuesto, ya tengo novia'

Cuando estaba a punto de tirar el folleto vi a yuuma viniendo así que lo guarde en el bolsillo olvidándose por completo de el

"Lo siento Ise llego tarde?"

"No, yo llegué demasiado temprano nada más"

"Uf, que alivio"

"Bueno, ¿te parece que empezamos?"

"Si"

Al atardecer, Parque, frente a la fuente

'Que puedo decir, me encanto esta cita y por lo que veo parece que a yuuma-chan también'

Mientras pensaba eso yuuma le dijo

"Hey Ise ya que esta es nuestra primera cita podrías hacerme un favor?"

'Aquí viene, el legendario primer beso en el atardecer frente a la fuente'

"Si!, que puedo hacer por ti"

'Hombre estoy tan nervioso que me sorprende que dije esa frase completa'

"Bueno… Podrías morir por mí?"

"Eh… que dijiste creo que estoy escuchando cosas Jajaja…"

"Pensé que eras un pervertido, pero no sabía que también eras sordo asique te lo diré de nuevo Podrías morir por mi"

'No entiendo porque saldría con esto ahora si lo pasamos bien, tal vez sea solo una broma…'

"Jajaja buena broma yuuma me tienes…"

Antes de que pueda terminar la frase ve como en frente de sus ojos yuuma-chan cambia.

Se hizo más grande y su traje cambio a uno que normalmente se ve en esas revistas de dominatriz también un par de alas con plumas negras en la espalda, además…

'Pechos…'

Por un momento estuvo desnuda y pudo verles los pechos

"Bueno, he disfrutado en esta falsa cita y lo mejor fue que tu realmente pensaste que te gustaba Jajaja…"

"Que… yuuma-chan que estás diciendo"

"Te digo que puedes ser un obstáculo a la misión, si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a dios por darte ese Sacred Gear"

Cuando terminar de hablar partículas doradas se empezaron a juntar en la mano y luego se formaron en una lanza de luz

"Ahora muere!"

Al terminar de hablar empujó la lanza para apuñalarme…

"GYAA"

Si no fuera por una sombra que salió de la nada y le diera una patada en la cabeza a yuuma.

Esa sombra luego de aterrizar después de la patada, lo agarro y lo empezó a arrastrar mientras lo arrastraba

"Mierda, Issei corre de una puta vez"

'Esa voz…'

"Sora!"

"Si soy yo, ¡asique ahora corre!"

PoV Sora

'Bueno por ahora todo ha ido bien y parece que issei ahora corre por sí mismo todo lo que queda es que llame a Rias a través del circulo de invocación'

Aun cuando pensaba en eso sus piernas no paraban, cuando los dos pensaron que la habían perdido un borrón negro se estrelló en su frente haciendo que una nube de polvo subiera.

"Mierda, supongo que será de la manera difícil, issei vete a esconder"

"Pero… Yuuma…"

"Mira issei sé que tienes sentimientos, pero recuerda ella te hubiese matado si no interferir y al parecer tampoco es humana así que haceme el favor de esconderte ya que no estoy seguro de poder protegerte mientras lucho"

"Yo… bien!"

Luego de decirlo issei se va corriendo hacia unos árboles un poco lejos

'Bien, ahora solo espero que Rias aparezca pronto y Reynare se escape'

Luego de terminar de pensar, saca la espada de madera que llevaba en la bolsa de su espalda y desecha la bolsa

"Maldito humano como te atreves a patearme, pero bueno ya que no quiero dejar evidencia tendré que matarte"

Cuando por fin se aclaró el humo aparece Reynare mientras decía eso

"Me pregunto si tienes tal capacidad ya que parecía que estás acostumbrada a que te den patadas por lo rápido que te levantaste"

"Maldita basura humana!"

Luego de esa breve charla Reynare carga hasia delante empuñando una lanza de luz, la cual yo la desvié con mi espada mientras levanto una pierna para darle una patada, pero ella logra evadirla con sus alas elevándose en el cielo

"Para ser un maldito humano seguro que puedes moverte, pero es hora de terminar esto!"

Cuando se dispone a lanzar su lanza de luz y antes de que pudiera se escuchó una voz

"Ya es hora que te detengas"

Cuando escucharon esa voz ambos observaron de donde venían y vieron una mujer con pecho grande y cabello carmesí

"¿Senpai?"

"Che, demonio con cabello carmesí, debes ser de la familia gremory"

"Así es Ángel caído soy Rias Gremory y creo que debes parar a no ser que quieres que te borré"

cuando dijo eso un aura de destrucción salió a su alrededor asustando a Reynare

"Hmp, tienes suerte humano"

Cuando terminó de hablar un círculo apareció debajo de ella y en una instante ella desapareció del lugar. Cuando Sora confirmó que realmente todo haya terminado relajo su guardia un poco y dirigió a Rias y Issei.

"Bueno, como llegaste y quien eres realmente? Senpai"

Aún preparado para pelear el pregunto

"Bueno, para como llege Issei me convocó del círculo de invocación y para el resto de los detalles mañana después de la academia en el viejo edificio, por lo que si quieres realmente saber puedes ir y no se preocupen por que enviaré a alguien que les lleve "

Ella sonreía a los dos

"Supongo que por ahora me contentare con eso pero mañana no voy a parar hasta que me quede contento con la información"

"Espera! Como quieres que lo acepte!"

"Issei tu ahora estás demasiado nervioso por lo que ha pasado entre esa chica y tú mejor descansa para poder pensar bien"

Le dije al Issei claramente no contento con lo decidido

"Pero..."

"Issei realmente se lo diría ahora pero este no es un buen lugar y como dijo Sora estás demasiado alterado espera hasta mañana por favor"

"Bien"

"Cuidense"

Cuando Rías dijo eso un curculo rojo aparecio debajo de ella haciéndola desaparecer como a aquel ángel caído

"..."

"..."

'Supongo que empezaré a hablar yo'

"Bueno, issei yo me voy a casa, te recomiendo que descanses lo que puedas para mañana"

"Si... nos vemos"

mientras issei respondía con una cara de dudas y que no aceptaba lo que sucedió se marchaba a su casa

'Bueno, eso completa la misión ahora veamos que nos dice Rias y si es igual a lo que yo se'

A la mañana siguiente

PoV Issei

"Despiértate o te... te besare!"

"Despiértate o te... te besare!"

"Despier..."

mi mano apago el despertador

"Ugh... Apenas pude dormir..."

mientras me levantaba con dificultad pensaba

'Esa fue una horrible pesadilla... espera fue una pesadilla? recuerdo que yuuma-chan me intento matar con una lanza de luz y luego sora me salvó antes de que empezaran a pelear y al final Rias-sempai apareció de ese papel'

"Ise levántate para desayunar sino llegaras tarde a clase!"

"Ya voy!

'Pensaré en ello más tarde no quiero llegar tarde a la academia y que souna-kaichou me castigue'

"ISE!"

"Ya voy!"

Frente de la academia Kuoh

PoV Sora

"Miren es el caballero oscuro"

"Kya, que hermoso, espero que me tome como novia"

"Callate el me tomara a mi como novia"

"Ja, él no tomaría a alguien con un pecho tan pequeño"

"Que dijiste..."

"..."

'*Suspiro* cómo es que Kiba puede aguantarlas tanto y Rias y Akeno las entiendo menos... hablando del diablo'

cuando termine de pensar en eso vi como las personas se distraen con las dos grandes onee-samas

'Lo que sea, mejor voy a clase y veo como esta issei'

Caminaba mientras pensaba

'Que voy a hacer con Asia? debería salvarla cuando issei se encuentra con freed o cuando están en el parque con issei después de su cita?

no, no debería sacar conclusiones bien podría que Asia nunca llegará o llegara otra persona por muy improbable que sea, mejor me quedo con la táctica de adaptarme al momento, si eso debe bastar por ahora'

Al terminar de pensar ya estaba en frente de la puerta

"Realmente no se acuerdan de nada?"

En el momento en que entre vi a issei, matsuda y motohama hablando

'Supongo que issei les esta hablando de reynare...'

Antes de poder seguir mi camino issei me y se me acercó

"No puede ser esta intentando llevar a sora al lado oscuro"

"Sora se va a quedar sucio si ese pervertido se le acerca demasiado"

Antes de que issei pueda acercarse las mujeres de la clase le empiezan a insultar

'Wow las mujeres realmente no saben que el las puede escuchar? o lo hacen a propósito?'

"Hey sora sobre anoche..."

"Dejalo hasta el final de las clases y si si paso"

antes de que el pudiera terminar lo que quisiera decir le conteste y me fui a mi lugar ya que el maestro ya estaba entrando a clase

'Pobre issei debe estar realmente desorientado ahora mismo pero no hay nadie que le puede culpar'.

Después de clases

'En el anime viene kiba a buscar a issei me pregunto si sera lo mismo'

"KYA, es kiba"

"Kiba ten una cita conmigo"

"No, tenla conmigo"

'Pues supongo que eso responde a mi duda'

Rodando los ojos ante el acto de la clase presto atencion a mi compañero de pelea y de situación con las mujeres

'Aunque la única razón por la que no le gane es porque me retengo'

Explicandole a nadie en particular escucho que kiba me llama y a issei diciendo que Rias-buchou le manda para que el los guiara al club

"Bueno vamos"

Le digo a los dos que ya están al lado de la puerta

"Kiba lidera el camino y nuestra lucha aún sigue en pie no?"

"Claro y en respecto a la pelea tendré que ver últimamente los cuervos se mueven mucho y eso podría significar mala suerte"

Hago una mueca de molestia

"Esta bien"

"Oigan ustedes dos vamos?"

Al oír un issei impaciente, kiba me mira y yo asiento con la cabeza

"De acuerdo por aqui"

De camino al club del ocultismo las personas que vieron a los tres caminando juntos hablan de eso, especialmente las mujeres hablaban de cómo Issei nos corromperá y las otras mujeres hablaban de algo demasiado oscuro para un hombre recto como yo le envíen escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

"Maldición se creen que no los escucho?!"

'Parece que realmente les gusta molestar a Issei'

Riéndome de Issei y sus payasadas caminamos por unos pocos minutos más terminando el viaje al club

"Llegamos"

Es lo que dice Kiba mientras abre la puerta doble delante de nosotros dejándonos poder ver el cuarto principal de este club

La sala consistía en un escritorio al otro lado de la habitación en frente de la puerta, también hay dos sofás de cuero negro con una mesita de té tanto los sofás y la mesita está entre el escritorio y la puerta.

La sala está iluminado con varias velas y también parece haber varios cuadros que no se puede saber de donde son

En la sala aparte de Issei Kiba y yo también está koneko sentada comiendo dulces

'Es bastante parecida al de anime está sala, pero dónde está...'

*Sonido de agua cayendo*

"Eso... eso es el sonido una ducha? Quién se está..."

Mirando hacia la dirección en la que issei se quedó mirando sin terminar su oración se puede ver una cortina que sale vapor y se visualiza el contorno negro de Rías con otra sombra cerca de ella

'La que se está bañando debe ser Rías y la otra sombra debe ser Akeno, bueno debe terminar esto dentro de poco así que mejor me espero sentado'

Luego de haberme decidido me senté enfrente de koneko, ella me miró con su cara falta de emociones y yo le devolví la mirada. Luego de lo que pareció un concurso de miradas, koneko desvío su mirada debido a que issei empezó a hablar cosas pervertidas, cuando se dió cuenta de que ella desvió la mirada primera se molestó mucho y decidió mandarle una mirada llena de disgusto y le dijo

"Pervertido"

Eso pareció sorprender a Issei haciéndole salir una mirada de vergüenza y que empiece a rascarse la nuca con su mano derecha.

"Lo siento"

Cuando él se disculpó el sonido del agua se detuvo y se abrió la cortina revelando tanto a Rias como a Akeno

"Me disculpo por la demora, quería darme una ducha antes pero por algunos trabajos no podía" dijo Rías mientras se termina de secar su cabello mojado

"Ara, Ara así que ellos son nuestros bonitos invitados, aquí una taza de té, espero que les guste"

"Gracias"

Dije yo mientras tomaba la tasa y la empezaba a probar

"Wow es el té más rico que e probado"

"Muchas gracias"

Cuando Akeno vió a koneko molesta le pregunto

"Koneko que pasa?"

"..."

"Yo te explico, ella y yo teníamos un concurso de miradas no oficial y debido a Issei empezar a hablar cosas pervertidas ella desvió la mirada primero, como consecuencia se molestó con Issei por hacerla perder"

"Ara, Ara ufufufu"

Akeno parecía estar divirtiéndose después de escuchar mi explicación mientras koneko profundizó su seño y se concentro en comer sus dulces

"Bueno creo que es hora de empezar"

Cuando Rías dijo eso todos en la habitación se calmaron y le prestaron su atención

"Para poder entender la siguiente información deben saber algo.

"Nosotros somos diablos"

Cuando Rías término todos excepto Issei y yo le salieron alas parecidas a un murciélago en sus espaldas.

"Que..."

Mientras Issei se quedaba con la boca abierta yo dije

"Si, eso ya lo se"

Mi comentario hizo que todos se quedarán quietos mirándose"

"Como?"

Fue Akeno la que me preguntó cuando logró salir de su estupor

"Escuché la conversación entre el Ángel caído y Rías ambas mencionaron una carrera Rías le dijo Ángel caído y la otra le dijo diablo"

Al terminar ví como todos dirigieron la mirada a Rías mientras ella solo se ruborizaba

"*Tos* Como sea, iba diciendo, Issei la chica con la que saliste ayer yuuma amano es un Ángel caído"

"Ángel caído?"

"Si, mientras eran ángeles al servicio de Dios, tuvieron ideas impuras y cayeron de los cielos y controlando a los humanos intentaron destruirnos además de los ángeles caídos también hay ángeles enviados por dios con órdenes para matarnos, en otras palabras nos atacaban de todos lados.

Eso sería una resumida introducción a la gran guerra hace mucho tiempo, van entendiendo?"

"Yo sí"

"Si pero, que tiene que ver esto con que yuuma-chan intentara matarme? Tiene que ver con ese sa-algo?"

"Sacred gear"

"Es un poder concedido a algunos humanos por dios, se cree que las personas que dejaron sus nombres en la historia tenían esos poderes"

Dijo Akeno y Rias le siguió

"Y algunas veces, consiguen poderes lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencer a Ángeles y Demonios"

"Yo tengo algo así?"

"Así es. Mira levanta tu mano Issei"

"A-así?"

Dijo Issei mientras levantaba su mano izquierda

"Bien, ahora cierra los ojos y visualiza la imagen más poderosa que puedas"

"Visualiza, visualiza... Bien"

"Ahora toma la pose de la imagen y hacerla"

"Enserio debo hacerlo? Es un poco..."

"No dudes y solo hazlo"

"Bien..."

Con una voz claramente de renuncia empezó a separar los pies y llevar ambas manos a su costados y empezaba a tomar aire

'No me creo que realmente intentó hacer el Kamehameha'

Aún cuando pensaba eso Issei termino de tomar aire y de repente

"HAAAAAA"

El grito mientras empujaba ambas manos hacia adelante mientras que su mano izquierda empezaba a brillar rojo.

Cuando el brillo desapareció se pudo ver un guante de color rojo con una joya verde y lo que parecía picos en los costados

"Wow"

Debido a que issei estuviera mirando su sacred gear no se dió cuenta de la mirada preocupa en la cara de Rías aunque solo estuvo un segundo

"Y como lo guardo?"

"Solo tienes que quererlo el sacred gear responde ante los sentimientos"

Cuando Issei lo intentó el guantelete desapareció

"Bueno con todo esto hecho hay que decidir qué hacer"

"A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a que el ángel caído te intentó matar una vez y es probable que lo vuelva a hacer y cómo estas ahora es probable que realmente te mate la próxima vez que se encuentren"

"Y que cree que debo hacer?"

Issei le pregunta a Rias mirando un poco asustado

"Bueno yo no puedo protegerte debido a que eres humano pero te tengo una oferta"

"Una oferta?"

"Si, que dices si te unes a mi familia como un demonio?"

"Pero... Pero yo soy humano así que cómo me haría un demonio?"

Al escuchar la respuesta de Issei Rias sonrió y sacó algo de su bolsillo

"Con esto"

Lo que sostiene en la mano es una pieza del ajedrez más concretamente un peón

"Esto es una evil piece con ella puedo revivirte en un demonio.

Verás, al final de la gran guerra los demonios habían perdido demasiados de sus miembros y debido a que los demonios tienen una baja tasa de nacimiento de niños los números son muy pocos, por eso se crearon las evil piece para solucionar ese problema.

Se las dieron a los diablo de clase alta o superior para hacer a un grupo de demonios reencarnado como su familia o sirvientes el número máximo en el grupo es de 15 sin contar al rey que en este caso soy yo"

"Pero dejar de ser humano..."

"No te preocupes no es tan malo ser un demonio reencarnado además esto te podría ayudar a cumplir tu sueño"

"M-mi sueño de ser un rey del harem?"

"Así es, verás incluso los demonios reencarnados pueden subir a un demonio de clase alta lo cual te permitiría tener tus propias evil piece y así podrás cumplir tu sueño"

"Pu-puedo hacerles cosas ecchi!?"

"Si son de tu grupo no veo porque no"

"Si lo haré!, no, por favor déjame convertirme en un demonio!"

Rias estaba sonriendo por tener a un nuevo miembro

"Siento interrumpir su emotiva charla pero creo que estoy siendo un poco ignorado"

Cuando dije eso pareció sorprender a todos en la sala

"L-lo siento sora, pero mi oferta también es para ti"

Dijo Rias ruborizaba

"No gracias, prefiero seguir siendo humano"

"Pero los Ángeles caídos te intentarán matar porque les hiciste que fallaran en su misión"

"No te preocupes estaré bien"

Al terminar me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta

"Recuerda que la oferta estará disponible"

Sin siquiera darse vuelta le saludé levantado la mano

De camino a casa

'Ahora issei se convertirá en diablo por lo que en una semana debería ser la lucha contra Reynare si el mundo sigue el de la historia...'

De repente una lanza de luz salió volando con gran rapidez desde atrás antes de que pudiera terminar de pensar y obligando a esquivar saltando

"Eh, al parecer no eres solo basura y yo que pensaba que habías tenido suerte haber vivido pero ahora que sé que puedes ser un peligro para la misión de Kokabiel-sama tengo que matarte"

Cuando termine de aterrizar logré ver a mi oponente, era un hombre alto con el pelo marrón y una máscara blanca le cubría el rostro, para la ropa llevaba una gabardina negra pero lo que más llamó la atención del hombre era sus tres pares de alas con plumas negras

"Ángel caído eh, bueno el hecho de que me intentaste matar supone que eres mi enemigo"

"Jajajajajajaja! Tú mi enemigo!? Que tengas creés maldito hum..."

Sin dejarlo terminar le mandó varios kunais a su cuello y corazón haciéndole esquivar deprisa

"Tú...!"

Cuando el Ángel caído miró en dirección donde estaba parado solo para ver que no había nadie allí, teniendo un repentino escalofrío intentó levantar los brazos para defenderse pero era demasiado tarde

"Konoha senpū!"

La patada conectó con la cabeza mandando a volar al ángel caído.

La máscara del ángel caído se había caído dejando ver la cara de un hombre occidental con ojos café claro.

"Maldición humano, no creas que te dejaré morir pacíficamente"

El Ángel caído miraba al humano frente suyo y cuando llegó a los ojos se dió cuenta de que eran rojos con tres magatamas invertido

"Que..."

Sin ser capaz de terminar su conciencia se esfumó quedándose donde está con unos ojos parecido al de Sora

'Parece que las capacidades de ilusión del Sharingan realmente son increíbles, supongo que es hora de las respuestas'

"Dime para qué Kokabiel te envío aquí"

"Kokabiel-sama me envió a investigar los pulsos de energía desconocida que se detectaba debes en cuando"

'Energía? Talvez es el ID: CREATE? si es eso debo de tener cuidado'

"Y para que la quiere encontrar?"

"Para ver si se puede utilizar para reavivar la guerra entre las tres facciones"

"Eres el único que envió?"

"Si"

Cuando escucho su respuesta agarró un kunai y le cortó el cuello dándole fin a la vida del ángel caído

"Aunque esto es inesperado está dentro de lo aceptable, mejor entierro el cuerpo"

Luego de usar un ninjutsu de tipo tierra para enterrar el cuerpo continuó su camino a su casa

'Supongo que esto es una señal de que enemigos más fuerte de lo que deberían aparecer ahora empezarán a aparecer pero lo que sea, si vienen los convertiré en PS'

Dejando de pensar continuó su camino

Varios días después

"Ya veo así que la monja se llama Asia Argento y Rias te prohíbe juntarte con ella debido a que son de bandos diferentes"

"Así es que puedo hacer Sora?"

"Mmmm, bueno Issei realmente no puedes hacer nada pero si coincidentemente te la encuentres por ahí Rías no te puede decir nada supongo"

"*Suspiro* supongo que tienes razón"

Terminaron de hablar debido a que el profesor entró en el salón de clase

'Issei ya pasó el ataque de dohnaseek, el demonio renegado y se encontró por primera vez a Asia, solo queda el encuentro con Freed Sellzen y Asia, luego la cita con Asia y el reencuentro con Reynare y terminando con Issei y el resto del club yendo a terminar todo este drama'

"Uchiha podrías decirme cuál es el nombre del filósofo que empezó con el tema que hoy conocemos como electricidad y que observó?"

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por el profesor de historia

"Si, fue el filósofo griego Tales de Mileto, observó que frotando una varilla de ámbar con lana o piel, se obtenían pequeñas cargas atraían pequeños objetos"

"Gracias, como estaba diciendo..."

'Bueno supongo que esperaré a que issei y el resto vaya a la iglesia y les apoyaré contra los exorcistas'

Dos días siguiente, de camino al parque

'Espero encontrarme con Issei, eso me haría el meterme en todo esto más fácil sino simplemente iré a la iglesia y apoyaré con varios kunais y shurikens'

Mientras pensaba escucho pasos rápidos en su dirección

"Issei!"

Le saludo mientras se me acercaba corriendo

"Sora!"

Me responde mientras frenaba y continua

"Necesito ayuda!"

"Que pasa?"

"Asia, han secuestrado a Asia!"

"Asia la hermana? Quién la secuestró?"

Le pregunto aunque ya se la respuesta

"Reynare ese Ángel caído que intento matarme de la llevó a la iglesia"

"Vas a ir?"

"Por supuesto!"

Exclamo Issei

"Sabes que lo más probable es que te maten cierto?"

"Aún así no puedo dejarla sola ella es mi amiga"

"Realmente atraes problemas, lo que sea te voy a ayudar"

"Enserio!?"

"Por supuesto aún tengo asuntos pendientes con esa Ángel caído, nos vemos en la iglesia y pide ayuda a Rias y su gente ya que la necesitaremos"

"Bien, nos vemos"

Cuando terminó, salió corriendo en dirección de la académica

'Salio mejor de lo que pensé, supongo que mejor me preparo y espero en la iglesia a Issei y los demás, que armas debería llevar? lo mejor es que vaya con algunos shurikens, kunais y 2 fuuma shurikens'

"Ding se aceptó búsqueda principal 'Ayuda a salvar a la monja'"

'Ya me preguntaba cuando aparece información de la búsqueda'

"Ayuda a salvar a la monja":

Issei te ha pedido que lo ayudes a salvar a una monja llamada Asia que fue secuestrada por el angel caido Reynare

Objetivo: Lograr convertir a Asia en demonio

Objetivo adicional: Darle la oportunidad de decidir si quiere o no convertirse oculto

Objetivo secreto: ?

Recompensas: -Objetivo: mayor cercanía con el grupo gremory, 1.500 PS

-Objetivo adicional: Agradecimiento de Asia, convertirse en amigo confiable con todo el grupo gremory, 1.000 PS

-Objetivo secreto: ?

Si fallas: Menor cercanía con el grupo gremory

'Wow esta seguro sera una buena búsqueda 1.500 PS de base no está nada mal pero me pregunto que será el objetivo oculto y sus recompensas pero será mejor que me empiece a ir a casa'

Con eso decidido, salió corriendo para prepararse

PoV Issei

*Slap*

"No es no, porque no entiendes"

"Pero no podemos dejarla, ella es demasiado buena, esto obviamente es algún tipo de plan pensado por los Ángeles caídos y mientras estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí ellos están por ahí haciendo algo y si no me piensan ayudar entonces iré solo"

"Issei..."

Pero antes de que Rías pudiera continuar hablando Akeno le susurró algo al oído

"Escuchá Issei, tú piensas que el peón es la pieza más débil no?"

"Si, pero que..."

Sin dejarlo terminar Rías continuo

"El peón no es el más débil Issei, a diferencia del resto de piezas el peón tiene una habilidad"

"Habilidad?"

"Así es, es promoción, te permite convertirte en cualquier pieza sin contar al rey y para hacerlo tienes que pisar el suelo de la base enemigo siempre y cuando el rey lo haya designado como tal"

Al terminar se dió la vuelta y se dirigió a Akeno

"Espera..."

"Issei recuerda lo que te dije"

Y al terminar de hablar ambos desaparecieron en el círculo mágico.

"Issei aún después de lo que te dijo buchou irás?"

"Si, lo siento por buchou pero no puedo dejarla sola"

"Entiendo, entonces voy contigo"

"Que... Pero porque?"

"Usted es nuestro kohai y además odio a los exorcistas"

"Pero si lo hacen buchou los castigará"

"Senpai, si vas solo puede que te maten y no quiero perder a nadie"

Dijo koneko

"Chicos... Gracias!"

"Bueno, andando"

"Hm"

Momentos después, iglesia

PoV Sora

'bien ya estoy aquí, espero que Issei y el resto ya haya llegado... Oh ahí están'

Mirando hacia el frente veo a kiba, koneko e Issei corriendo hacia la entrada de la iglesia.

Mientras me pongo al día, ellos también se dan cuenta de mi, koneko y Kiba parecen sorprendidos

Al alcanzarlos dije

"Bueno Issei realmente los lograste convencer de venir eh?"

"Claro, que esperabas?"

"Que ninguno viniera y te echen de su club por pedirles que vayan a la base enemiga que puede ser una trampa que lo más probable los mate sino incluso reinicie la guerra"

"Uhhh, eso..."

Antes de que Issei terminara de hablar Kiba dijo

"Sora-kun qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno Issei me pidió que le ayudara a rescatar a la monja"

"Ya veo, de todos modos continuemos"

Después de unos momentos llegamos frente a las puertas de la iglesia

"Bueno cuál es el plan?"

Dije mientras miraba a los tres

"Entramos, golpeamos a nuestros enemigos, salvamos a Asia y luego nos vamos" Dijo Issei

"Suena como un plan para mí que hay de ustedes dos?"

Dije mientras miraba a koneko y Kiba

"Está bien"

"No hay problema"

"En ese caso en marcha"

Al terminar, Issei corrió hacia la puerta de la iglesia y la abrió con nosotros a sus espaldas

Al entrar lo primero que me llamó la atención fue un hombre con pelo blanco/plateado con una expresión que mostró locura demente mientras sonreía al vernos

"Freed!, Donde está Asia!"

"Es bueno verlos demonios de mierda-kun, aunque esta es mi primera vez viendo dos veces al mismo demonio ya que siempre los corto a pedazos con mi espada lo que hace que quiera matarlos, HAHAHA"

"Cállate y dime dónde está Asia!"

Grito Issei

"Si te refieres a la hermana, está junto con Reynare en el sótano bajando las escaleras escondida en el altar pero eso no importa ya que los mataré!"

Al terminar levantó su mano izquierda que portaba su arma pero antes de que pudiera disparar, Kiba apareció al lado de el atacando con su espada

*Clang*

Freed logró defenderse de la espada de Kiba con su espada de luz, el iba a decir algo cuando saltó repentinamente hacia atrás logrando esquivar unos shurikens lanzados por sora.

"Bastardos, eso es hacer trampa"

"Lo dice el tipo que usa una espada de luz contra seres que son extremadamente débiles hacia eso"

"Hump, tienen suerte demonios y asociado de demonios de mierda pero tengo que irme ya que no quiero morir"

Cuando freed terminó de hablar metió su mano en el bolsillo sacando una granada flash y la lanzó al suelo haciendo que todos nos quedamos ciegos durante unos instantes.

Cuando recuperamos la vista el loco exorcista no se encuentra por ningun lado.

"Bueno, es una pena no poder matarlo pero algo me dice que lo encontraremos pronto"

Dije despues de asegurarme que freed realmente se haya ido

"Espero que no, detodos modos vamos tenemos que salvar a Asia"

cuando Issei terminó de hablar nos dirigimos hacia el altar y gracias a koneko rompiendo el altar de un puñetazo pudimos entrar a las escaleras hacia el sótano.

'Si seguimos a este ritmo deberíamos llegar a Asia antes de que terminara el ritual que la matara, me pregunto si Asia aceptara hacerse demonio o no'

Mientras pensaba, llegamos al final del pasillo y vimos una puerta doble que está cerrada.

"Detrás de esa puerta debe estar el caído que atacó a Issei y probablemente compañía que nos intentara detener mientras terminan el ritual necesitaremos un plan"

Les dije mientras les pedía que nos detuvieramos frente a la puerta

"Qué te parece si yo, Koneko y tu le abrimos un camino a Issei así el salva a la hermana y luego nos retiramos mientras cubrimos a Issei-kun y la hermana"

"Bueno"

Al terminar de hablar le dimos una patada para abrir la puerta y lo primero que vimos fueron unas 30 personas encapuchadas delante de un altar con una joven rubia atada en una cruz con lineas verdes

"Asia! suelta a Asia Reynare!"

"Che, llegan demasiado pronto, que está haciendo ese exorcista estúpido?, lo que sea, ustedes! maten a esos demonios!"

Reynare a las personas encapuchadas que inmediata mente sacan espadas de luz

"Kiba no tendrás una espada de sobra no?"

Le pregunto a kiba quien hace una katana de la nada

"Eso es útil"

Después de tomar la katana corro hacia el enemigo más cercano, intentó defenderse pero fue rápidamente asesinado por una estocada de mi katana, sin mirar al cuerpo, quite la espada y ataque al que intentó detener a Issei.

Después de unos pocos combates con los exorcistas veo a Issei intentar sacar a Asia de la cruz pero Reynare le lanza lanzas de luz impidiendo sacarla.

"Kiba, Koneko retengan a los exorcistas unos segundos"

Le digo a los dos lo cual después de mirar la situación asienten

Buscando en su mochila saca una hoja curva y un anillo como mango, al abrirlo muestra su verdadera forma, un Fuuma Shuriken

Abriendo el Sharingan empieza a girar el fuuma shuriken hasta que apena se ven sus cuatro hojas y lo lanzo a Reynare que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucede aquí abajo, por lo tanto estaba tarde para esquivar mi ataque, mi ataque logró raspar uno de sus ojos haciéndola gritar y el shuriken sin detenerse logró cortar las cadenas que tenían atrapada a Asia

"Issei llevatela!"

Le grite a Issei que logró sacarlo de su estupor, corriendo al cuerpo de Asia que se estaba despertando la recogió en forma de princesa y corrió hacia las escaleras que llevan hacia arriba

"Bastardo! cuando termine con ellos vendré por ustedes!"

Luego de que Reynare gritara eso se fue volando intentando alcanzar a Issei, Kiba intentó detenerla pero los exorcistas no lo dejaron salir del cerco que nos hicieron después de rodearnos

"Bueno es hora de acabar con esto de una vez, que opinan ustedes?"

"Me parece bien"

"Mmm!"

Después de terminar con los exorcistas, Iglesia

PoV Sora

Viendo como Issei logra golpear a Reynare luego de despertar el boost gear pienso

'Con esto termina este problema, no podré participar en el duelo con Riser por ser humano,por lo tanto estaré libre esos 10 días, bueno mejor lo pienso mañana, ahora que lo pienso no está el familiar del tonto que planeo todo esto? y también está freed'

Abriendo el Sharingan y busco cualquier firma de magia que no sea la del grupo gremory y encuentro a un búho en el techo cerca de un agujero que parece ser hecho por una lanza observando y el otro no está en ningún lugar

'Ese debe ser el familiar de Diodora Astaroth y parece que freed realme se fue, meh lo que sea lo veremos de nuevo en el caso del robo de las excaliburs'

Mientras me movía hacia el techo en secreto sin alertar a nadie, logre llegar tres metros del búho por la espaldo

'Como debería hacerlo? Qué más da, Simplemente corro y lo atrapo'

Luego de pensar en el plan empiezo a correr hacia el búho que se da cuenta de mi presencia e intenta escapar volando pero como estábamos muy cerca por lo tanto no llego muy alto y logre atraparlo saltando

*Crash*

Pero lo que no esperaba es que cuando piso el techo se rompió haciéndole caer con el búho todavía en sus brazos

*Bum*

El esperado fuerte golpe por no poder aterrizar bien nunca llegó

Abriendo los ojos para ver porque, vi a todos los del grupo gremory mirándome sorprendido y cuando miro hacia abajo vio una desmallada Reynare

"Quién hubiese pensado que ella realmente hubiese hecho algo bueno"

"Oye Sora que paso?"

Issei me pregunto

"Bueno mientras estaba viendo como la golpeabas me di cuento de este búho observando todo lo cual me parecio raro por lo que intente atraparlo pero quién hubiese pensado que cuando aterrice en el techo se rompió bajo mis pies y al parecer termine cayendo encima de Reynare"

Les dije lo que sucedió haciendo que me miraran como un raro

"Qué búho?"

Pregunta Rias

"Este"

Le respondí mostrando al búho que aún luchaba por escapar de mis brazos al cual Rias abrió los ojos y luego empezó a fruncir su ceño

"Sora me lo dejarías para que lo cuide?"

Pregunto Rias con una voz que no aceptaría un no por respuesta

"Claro"

Le respondo fácil mente mientras veía a Akeno acercarse para tomar al búho

"Gracias"

"No hay problema y ya que parece que todo se resolvió me iré yendo ya que tengo que dormir para ir mañana a clase"

"Gracias por ayudar a mi siervo"

"Bye" les dije mientras me daba la vuelta yéndome hacia mi casa.

"Búsqueda completa":

"Ayuda a salvar a la monja":

Issei te ha pedido que lo ayudes a salvar a una monja llamada Asia que fue secuestrada por el angel caido Reynare

Objetivo: Lograr convertir a Asia en demonio

Objetivo adicional: Darle la oportunidad de decidir si quiere o no convertirse oculto

Objetivo secreto: ? (Atrapar al familiar de Diodora Astaroth y entregárselo a Rias)

Recompensas: -Objetivo: mayor cercanía con el grupo gremory, 1.500 PS (Hecho)

-Objetivo adicional: Agradecimiento de Asia, convertirse en amigo confiable con todo el grupo gremory, 1.000 PS (Hecho)

-Objetivo secreto: ? (1.000 PS, odio de Diodora Astaroth, mayor cercanía con el grupo gremory) (Hecho)

'Esto es un buen final'

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

se que no utilice el sharingan ni ninjutsu mucho pero eso va a cambiar pronto abajo les dejo la clasificacion de poder que usare en mi novela pero no es exacta como los uchihas con su sharingan siempre son más fuertes que los de su nivel.

Clasificacion de poder:

Ángeles: 1 par de alas, 2 pares de alas, 3 pares de alas, 6 pares de alas, 10 pares de alas, 12 pares de alas

Ángeles Caídos: 1 par de alas, 2 pares de alas, 3 pares de alas, 6 pares de alas, 10 pares de alas, 12 pares de alas

Demonios: nivel bajo, medio, alto, ultimate, satan, super satan.

Oc: genin, chūnin, tokubetsu jōnin, jōnin, kage, Madara o Hashirama.

ophis o gran rojo = Kaguya o Rikudou sennin

el proximo capitulo sera sobre la obtención de un familiar por lo que será más corto

si notan algo mal con la ortografía me disculpo ya que mayormente lo corrijo con con el común de la misma página esta.


End file.
